Reunion by light
by zephyr hikari
Summary: Sory of my life. How I save the omniverse from evil and restore balance to the realms. That's about it I guess... One shot and may or may not continue based on reviews. rate comment and suscribe! Rated T to be safe.


Kingdom Hearts: Reunion by light

**Hi, Zephyr here. This is my first fanfiction I really have nothing to say. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Zephyr Hikari

If you read this, congratulations! You just survived doomsday! We here at the keyblade wielders co. would like to apologise for any mild interruptions to your schedule while the New York was consumed by what could only be described as raging demons from hell. That was kinda our fault

We would also like to apologise if you freaked when you saw an anthropomorphic dog skating around while one guy carrying a giant key in one hand and a girl in the other ran behind. That was US escaping from said demons from hell, so you can stop worrying about your meds.

Just to introduce myself, my name is Zephyr Hikari. Yes, my name is zephyr, as in wind, and my surname is Hikari, as in light. Don't judge me. I'm sixteen, in middle school. Hobbies wise, I love to skateboard. That's it. As to what I wear, I'm not that self conscious. Normally, I wear a black hoodie with jeans and varying tees. At least, that's what I used to wear before the world literally melted into dark goo before my eyes.

Our problems started when we were celebrating Independence Day in some posh hotel near the Empire State building. Funny how the universe decides to destroy our country on its birthday. We were seated in a huge ballroom with cloth-lined tables and pompous cushioned chairs. A band was playing more pompous music, something like Mozart or some other ancient artist. Just so you know, the choice of setting was NOT our choice. We would have been content to just throw a party and eat pizza but nooo, our principal wanted us to learn to be gentlemen and women of character, so we were stuck with pompous stuff. Because misery and boring stuff apparently builds character, oh joy. We didn't even get to watch the fireworks!

So obviously, everyone was half asleep in their chairs and praying for something interesting to happen. Personally, I was quite entertained by, God forbid, my sister-Lyra. Lyra is the same age as me and is friendly, charming and funny. So basically she was a Mary Sue. Granted she was a funny Mary Sue, but a Mary Sue nonetheless. And as much as I loathed talking to my sister, I pretty much had no choice.

I glanced around me at everyone else. Yup, still asleep. I wondered whether anything would interest them in their current state and how they would react. And then the demons attacked.

To summarise the total chaos that followed in layman terms, a huge black blob with yellow eyes and a heart shaped hole in the center of its chest rose from the ground and started slamming the carpet, which caused huge shockwaves that knocked people backwards and left dark puddles of glue. Said puddles of goo summoned smaller black blobs that started eating people. Well not eating them per se, but more like leaping on them and slashing at them until a pink heart rose from their bodies as they dissolved into nothing. Not exactly eating, but still as creepy.

I looked at the creatures, stunned. They would have almost looked funny, if they were not eating people and slashing at their bodies. They also had yellow glowing eyes, and they had tendrils coming out of their heads like some weird, malformed hair. Beside me, I saw my sister throwing stuff at the creatures. Chairs, tables, plates of grilled lobster done al dente. One lobster smashed against the blobs face, causing it to fall back into the goo.

So what did I do? Run? Hide? After some genius split second calculations, I decided to do the smart thing, I punched a blob.

Would you be surprised to learn that it had no effect on the blobs what so ever?

I didn't think so.

The blob just dodged my punch, and leapt at me, claws outstretched. I nimbly sidestepped and tried to kick the thing, which failed spectacularly. The creature just took a step back and then yanked my leg forward, causing me do fall to the floor. The creature then crawled onto my body, and prepared to deliver the final blow.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the end. To my left, I heard my sister cowering on the floor, crying. I waited for the pain, but it never came. Instead, I heard a huge "bash!" and the blob just left my body. Just like that. I opened my eyes to one of the weirdest sights a guy could see. A human sized anthropomorphic dog was bashing up the blobs. With a shield. How could he do that? Oh, and did I mention that he was skating around the ballroom while bashing up blobs?

I was so stunned, that I did not notice a blob sneaking up on me. With a hiss, it leapt at me, again. Apparently that was their main form of attack. Ingenious. Anyways, I instinctively took a step back and swung a fist towards the creature, already knowing that it would not work. But then the strangest thing happened, there was a huge flash of light, blinding me. The next thing I knew, I was holding a giant key. When I say giant, I mean _big enough to be a sword_ giant. And as we all know, the local store does not sell keys that big.

In a way, the key was kinda cool. It had a hilt like a blade and its rounded body gave way to a fleur de lis and my star shard fragment (long story). While I was admiring my totally awesome key, the blob decided to jump at me. AGAIN. Did those things know how to make any form of attack that did not involve jumping? Ok, the blob just now had pulled my leg but it was a one off!

Anyways, I tried batting the thing away with the key. Amazingly, the key made contact with the blob and _sliced clean through it._ Its separated halves fell to the floor, dissolving into the air sadly.

After watching the blob melt into nothing, the 'dog' turned towards us. "Are you ok?" he asked. I almost fainted. From the neck down, its proportions were similar to a person's, but his face was some weird mix of a dog's and a human's. From the looks of its face and its clothes( a black jacket and a red shirt with baggy pants), I knew that 'it' was a 'he'. "W-Who are you?" Lyra asked, her face showing the mix of confusion and fear I felt. "Me? My name is Max Goof."

At that point Lyra just swooned, collapsing on the floor in a heap of hair and clothes. Just typical. "Girls." I muttered, picking her up and hoisting her over my shoulder. "Are you the keyblade wielder?" The dog-I mean Max, asked. "Keywhatnow?" I asked, completely forgetting about the black blobs surrounding. Yeah, kinda hard to focus on that when you meet something that would have fit in snugly into a Disney cartoon show.

"A key-blade wielder. People that can wield THAT."Max said pointing towards the key in my hand. "So that's what it is." I said in mock awe, still ogling at his wacky features. "Great. So you are a keyblade wielder? Then follow me." And with that, Max skated off, bashing up blobs with his badass shield while running.

"Wait up!"I yelled, trying my best to keep up with him while carrying my sister. Damn she was heavy. Max turned towards me, facepalmed and ran back towards me. "Here, let me carry her."He offered. "No thanks, how 'bout you clear the way for me?" I said. No way was I going to entrust my sister to a possibly rabid DOG, tempting as the idea might have sounded. "Great. My ship is just over there." Max said, already skating ahead slicing blobs apart to clear a path for me. A ship? How can a dog fly a ship? Was he from Mars or something? Then again, If he could skateboard...

"So what are those blobs?" I yelled to Max, weaving my way in and out of blobs.

"Blobs? Oh, you mean the heartless." Max replied, while performing a kickflip over a blob.

"Heartless? Why do you call them heartless?"I asked, desperately trying to keep track of Max. As badass as the name sounded, I doubted that they were called heartless "because it sounds cool". That would be immensely stupid and yet... somewhat plausible.

"Because they don't have hearts, they were once people, then they gave in to the blahblahblah darkness blah." At least that; how it sounded to me. When people launch into lengthy explanations, I tend to switch off. They can get very boring. The only things I heard was that they were "made from darkness" and hence will "always be there as long as darkness thrives." So all we had to do was shine some spotlights on those guys? That sounded remarkably daft.

"...and they can only be destroyed fully by the keyblade, what you have." Max finished. I sighed in relief. Thank god he was done. Any more explaining and I would have fallen asleep right there. Not a good plan when you're being chased by ravenous demons who want your heart. Wow, they sounded a lot like zombies, except these critters were freaking FAST.

We reached the ship without much trouble, and boarded quickly before any blobs could get in. The entrance led to a cool corridor with several doors to each side, all probably full of weird stuff. Then we entered the cockpit. It was Oval shaped and very big, enough to accommodate the three of us comfortably. There were even three chairs for us to sit on! The dashboard was quite spiffy and full of flashy buttons and knobs that probably did cool stuff, at least that's what I assumed they did. "Strap yourselves in. Quick."Max said, already comfortably seated and punching buttons. Man, was he always ahead of me? "Yeah, yeah got it."I said, strapping in my sister first and then myself into one of the several seats in the cockpit of the ship. They were padded and quite comfortable.

Then for the first time I wondered why I was following Max. I barely even knew him and now I was escaping the planet with him. Well, then again, he DID save our butts from that blob...After some more genius split-second deductions (I do a lot of those); I figured that if we stayed, we would die. So we actually had no choice on the matter. If we wanted to live, we had to follow the anthropomorphic dog. Smart right?

"So now what?" I asked Max, who was flying the ship through space.

"Now we head to my home, Disney Castle. We will meet Queen Minnie there and THEN we will do whatever she says. I guess." Max rattled on.

So I was flying to an unknown world, to meet a QUEEN, who was going to give us orders? That sounded an awful lot like the start of a fanfiction. Just great.

I looked back at our dying world, being slowly covered by a dark mass and crumbling into space. It was horribly depressing. Everyone I knew and loved were all probably dead. Which meant that my parents... I choked back a sob. They were gone. Forever. I was on my own, with nowhere to run, no strong arms of comfort from my dad, no wise words of wisdom from y mom. All that was gone.

I felt like getting off the ship. Sure, it was suicide, but at least I'd be with mom and dad in the afterlife. But I knew I couldn't. I needed to keep on living. When I was young, my mom had told me "Life only gives up on you when you give up on life. Live your life to the fullest, then you will have no regrets." My mom was always full of stuff like that. For Her sake, I needed to stay alive and protect my klutz of a sister. I knew deep in my heart that that was what they would have wanted.

After such a horrifying day, I took one look at the sleeping form of my sis. A faint smile touched my lips. She looked really cute when she was sleeping. I closed my eyes and lay my head against the chair. I would need all my strength for tomorrow, I thought. And with that, I blacked out.

Max turned around to look at the snoring figures of his new companions. "_Could he really help me find dad?" _He wondered. He was betting everything on that kid in his back seat. "_Everything depends on him"_ Max thought, with a faint glimmer of hope. He set the ship on autopilot to Disney Castle, and lay his head against the seat, hoping against all hope that Zephyr could help him find his father. He had left to accompany that other boy, another boy with a keyblade:

Sora.

**So whaddya think? Please comment on this story and if I get enough views, I may continue. If not, this will be a one shot. Anywho, please give me your thoughts so that I can improve and write even better! Zephyr out! **


End file.
